Getting Back To It
by CsillaDream
Summary: Coming back after finally transforming back into his normal body, Shinichi couldn't help but walk to the cafe underneath his former residence: Mouri Detective Agency. Kaito has given in on finding Pandora, the magician wanted to know him better as himself than his alias... Can the two go back to being detective and thief? / KaiShin (hinted KIDCon but only a little)


**Csilla: Happy New Year~!**

( - - - - )

It seemed like ages since one, Kudou Shinichi stepped inside the comfy environment of Poirot, the small cafe under the former Mouri Detective Agency. Now at 26, it seemed like only yesterday that Kogoro's funeral had been held; the detective mentally mused that it was all the alcohol hoping to lifts his spirits. After spending all that time as Conan, he had a soft spot for the drunken detective who had taken care of him - even if it was thanks to the money his mother, Kudou Yukiko, provided him for having 'Conan' living under his roof.

Breathing in the warm heated air, Shinichi could feel the cold from the outside air slowly leaving his body. He shook off his coat as he headed over to a table in the far back of the cafe, sitting with his back to the bar. Before Shinichi could pull out a new book he had bought, Azusa hurried over to him immediately gapsing, "Ah~ Kudou-san! Its good to see you again,"

"Azusa. Y-Yeah it has," He had left town shortly after the old man's funeral and thus lost contact with Ran, who had learned from Heiji that she had moved in with her mom.

"So what can I start you off with?"

"Coffee. Black," With that Azusa bowed and went back to her work - skimming through the pages, Shinichi's eyes scanned the words until he stopped onto the place he left off at only hours before.

Now it seemed that nothing could pull the detective from his book...

Not Azusa, who came back and placed a cup of steaming liquid in front of him...

Nor the sound of the bells at the door signalling someone had entered the cafe...

But one thing did divert his attention enough to make his eyes pause in their movement: a voice.

"Ah~ Could I have a coffee with some sugar?" The cheerful voice sounded oddly familiar and it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so: "K-Kudou-san? But weren't you..." by the sounds of it, Shinichi deducted that she saw he was still in the spot she had last seen him when she put down the coffee.

The newcomer followed the gaze of the young women to see a cowlick that was easily recognizable holding what could only be another mystery novel; with his trademark smirk he rushed over to the empty seat across from the other, who appeared completely irritated by his actions. Shinichi tried to ignore his lookalike by focusing on the words before him but to no avail...

"So another Sherlock Holmes...?" The statement sounded more like a question as violet-blue eyes shifted from the front cover to the annoyed sapphire blue eyes that were no longer skimming the page.

"Yeah," with a sigh he closed the book in defeat, "just one of my favorites..." He added, placing the book on the table before taking a sip of his coffee.

Kuroba Kaito, former Kaitou KID, had befriended the once shrunken detective after piecing together a few important facts...

First, Conan was actually Kudou Shinichi - an alias he uses when he needs to...

Second, the detective had a soft spot for Mouri Ran - for reasons he'd never understand...

Third, over the years this 'soft spot' had seemed less like a romantic interest and more like siblings looking out for one another - Or maybe he was delusional...

And finally, he had grown more fond than he thought possible for the brilliant detective.

Yes, Kaito was in love with a detective (of all things) - one that had always tried to capture him but that was no longer possible.

"Annoyed because the very talented Kaitou KID has decided to stop, I take it?" The magician mused, hoping for a reaction from his favorite source.

Shinichi paused before muttering, "Irritated... because I was told he was doing this all for a good reason," then taking a sip of his coffee; oddly enough, the detective did get irritated when he read about KID's note about quitting all together. As Conan he recalled vividly asking the thief his reason for stealing then returning the jewels almost soon after - "Because they don't hold the answer..." The cool voice filled his ears back then as he responded, "The answer to what?"

Raising a gloved finger to his lips, "Because you offer me such an interesting heist every time... I'll tell you but only once... there's a jewel out there that others are after... I personally just want to destroy it in order to make my father's death meaningful,"

Shaking his head, Shinichi pushed aside the memory which earned his a curious tilt to the head from his companion; he attempted to change topics: "So why are you here of all places on Christmas?"

Sensing he shouldn't push the issue with KID, Kaito replied back: "Ehh... Aoko wants me to stop by for dinner but seeing that smart-ass British detective is not something I want to do on a day like today..."

"I see... so you rather waste it on spending time with a Japanese detective like me..."

Pouting, the magician immediately retorted: "Don't make it sound like its a waste..." childishly.

"Sure, it isn't..."

"I'm serious,"

"As am I,"

"..."

Silence then: "Kaito... I've noticed something odd," a curious violet-blue gaze, "You seem really set on spending time with me... If I had to guess, its because you know something..." Shinichi's voice had dropped low enough for only the two to hear, "something... you probably shouldn't know but do,"

Kaito had to wonder if he had finally been caught on to; he grinned, "something, eh? What could I possibly know... we just at the library a month ago..."

Being the sneaky magician that he was, the former thief had known that his crush was in the library and purposely for the sake of wanting to be around him naturally began a conversation. He did his best to pretend they had never met before using any trick he could to hide his former identity...

"Exactly... why would you want to be around someone you just met a month ago?" The detective's questions began to feel more like an interrogation than a simple discussion between people.

Kaito would have to try another lie: "Because you're interesting..."

"All I do is read every time you're around..."

"Because you're a famous detective,"

"I was a famous detective..."

The magician was starting to run out of ideas or so it felt: "B-because I like to be around you,"

"Why?"

"Talk about stubborn,"

This time it was Shinichi's turn to sit and stare, waiting for an addition that was shortly given: "Feh, you really want to know," mild curiosity reminding Kaito instantly of the other's days as Conan flickered in beautiful blue eyes, "Why... l-let's s-s-see," his voice quivered and refused to stop: "I-I li-like you... Shi-Shinichi,"

Surprise spread across the former high school detective's face; although Shinichi couldn't understand why - it wasn't like he knew the other for very long but there was always something that nagged him ever since they met in the library. Something he just couldn't put his finger on...

"As much as I'm happy to hear you say you like me, Kaito... I'm sor-" Kaito knew what was coming next and without thinking spurted out: "I know your secret," his companion looked over confused, which left the magician with no other choice but to confess: "I know about _Conan_..."

Sapphire eyes hardened slightly but nonetheless the former thief continued in a low voice so no one could possibly overhear their conversation: "I'm pretty sure you want to forget about those years spent as a child... I admit, I did only befriend you because I learned that you and Conan were one-in-the-same," lips thinned but even so the magician kept going, "I'm sure it would have come out sooner or later if I had learned to have some patience but," the emotions splashing around the violet-tinted blue eyes softened the hard sapphire ones, "I really wanted to know you as the person you were born as instead of the alias you were forced to assume,"

There was silence as Kaito's words took their place in the other's mind; of course there was still one question that remained unanswered but Shinichi had enough experience as a detective to bet on the answer: "So, mind telling me how you know about Conan..."

He had hit the nail on the head; the magician looked down before slowly swallowing: "I once had a fairly close connection to him..."

Not fully content with the answer, sapphire eyes continued their staring contest with the former thief until, "I suppose you want me to just say directly," sighing in defeat: "I was once butting heads with _that_ detective... as the phantom thief... Kaitou KID,"

Kaito waited, watching for when the other would do the most obvious thing - turn him in. Instead a chuckle broke away those thoughts while violet-blue eyes widened; Shinichi smiled before he responded: "Somehow I knew it..."

"Eh? You're not gonna turn me in...?"

"KID disappeared well over 2 years ago... And besides," tilting his head as worried swirled in his eyes, "did you ever find that jewel?"

The question caught the magician off-guard; he had been sure that even as a former detective - Shinichi would haul his ass in without any hesitation but why on earth ask him that...?

"N-no... I gave-"

"So you won't stop the people who killed your father,"

"I never-"

"Nor did you say you were still planning to do so,"

"So then what? Start stealing again..."

And that was when the former detective said something that blew the former thief away: "Sure, why not? Its not like you're killing anyone so personally the only joy I got out of your heist was solving riddles,"

"Aww, just solving them? You didn't enjoy seeing my smug poker face," A light tease to bring warmth to the sapphire-eyed male's cheeks, which was quickly covered by a nimble hand.

Shinichi coughed, feeling a little embarrassed about the idea of liking that poker face of his, "M-maybe a-a l-little... So are you gonna do it? Go back to searching for the gem you spoke about before..." the quick change of topic took the other back slightly but Kaito followed along shortly after recovering: "Hmm... I guess if the great Kudo Shinichi is willing to attend my heist... I mean," smirking, "I need some replacement for the mini-detective, who was the only one on my level~"

**- A Week Later -**

Folding his newspaper, Shinichi's eyes scanned across its words - one article in particular had caught his attention; one that brought a smile to his face. In large bold type read 'KAITOU KID RETURNS' on the front page; "That didn't take him long," he mumbled with light humor under his breath. The sub-heading had left him no choice but to agree to its terms - 'KID challenges famous former-high school detective, Kudo Shinichi' - the thief never ceased to amuse him...

"So who will win this battle, hmm... KID?"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I've had a rough holiday season... first I got sick so I couldn't write... then I had to play SERIOUS catch up on project parts &the likes... later, my best friend told me her dad died so I rushed to make sure she was alright (taking off more days) &now its after x-mas :I**


End file.
